Fasteners are known and common for attaching two or more parts together. For example, fasteners can be used to attach two components of an orthopedic implant. Apertures on each of the parts are aligned with one another and the fastener is inserted through the apertures.
Variability in a size or location of the apertures on each of the parts can cause problems with alignment of the apertures, and thus problems in inserting and securing the fastener within the apertures. Any such variances can be more problematic or compounded if multiple fasteners are used for multiple attachment points on each of the parts.